A fundamental component of the translational research of the The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center Brain Cancer SPORE is conduct of focused translational research involving human tissue and blood specimens, allowing investigation of the biology of target and normal tissues, and evaluation of treatment effects on both target and normal tissue and on modulation of specific, relevant biomarkers. The Pathology and Biorepository Core collects, processes and maintains human tissue specimens from patients and will disperse these tissues and tissue-derived primary glioma stem cell (GSC) to SPORE investigators. It has been an effective resource for the existing SPORE projects, which are heavily tissue- dependent and will continue to serve this function in the proposed SPORE Projects going forward. The specific objectives of the Pathology and Biorepository Core are these: Objective 1 Maintain and enhance a repository of tumor tissue and matched blood specimens from patients with central.nervous system (CNS) tumors receiving care at MD Anderson Cancer Center Objective 2 Provide comprehensive histologic characterization of tissue samples used in SPORE projects, including specimens from patients and experimental tumors in animals; expeditiously distribute tissue specimens to SPORE investigators for analysis and provide expertise in the interpretation of studies performed on tissue sections within SPORE projects Objective 3 Offer centralized services, including immunohistochemical characterization of biomarkers, tissue array design and construction and primary GSC culture of tumor samples where appropriate. Objective 4 Support a comprehensive, prospective interactive database with detailed clinical and pathologic data for patients with CNS tumors receiving care or evaluation at MD Anderson Cancer Center Objective 5 Facilitate inter-SPORE collaborations through sharing of tissue resources RELEVANCE (See instructions): DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Research into brain cancer depends on the availability of tumor samples obtained from patients. These samples and the DNA, RNA, proteins, and cells derived from them (e.g. GSCs) are the foundation of any translational program. This Core provides the patient samples that are key to understanding and curing brain tumors.